


Miscellaneous Inception Art

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Beards, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Growing Old Together, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sex, Rule 63, dog walker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick-ish Inception sketches and paintings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning (Arthur/Eames)




	2. Eames Grows a Beard (Arthur/Eames)




	3. Ariadne's Labyrinth




	4. Penrose Steps




	5. An Intimate Moment with the Carpet




	6. Sydney Airport




	7. Park Bench (Arthur/Cobb)




	8. Louboutins




	9. Ms Arthur and Ms Eames (Arthur/Eames)




	10. Eames' Shirt

  



	11. Yusuf Actually Hates Cats




	12. Old Men Together (Arthur/Eames)




	13. The Kick




	14. Dog walker AUs are better with demonic hell hounds

Sadly, the blossoming romance between Arthur and his hot dog walker is abruptly cut short when Peanut gets a bit too excited at the dog park and accidentally devours Eames’ soul. Arthur’s a bit miffed but gets over it eventually; who could stay angry at that adorable little face?


End file.
